


The Walmart Excursion

by capriciousTheosophist (orionCipher)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Exhibitionism, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, Incest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/capriciousTheosophist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro, Dave, a relatively empty aisle in Walmart... life happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walmart Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntechgodmode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turntechgodmode).



> Originally for the majestic turntechgodmode, on tumblr.  
> I wasn't ever going to post this anywhere else, but since tumblr de-anon'd me like a prat... have some more Stridercest.

There was something desperate in the way Bro dug into him, testing the limits of his jeans, folding tighter around him with each pump of his hips. 

Wal-Mart security was going to eat this footage the fuck up.

Desperately scrabbling for a hold on the shelf in front of him Dave ignored the boisterous clatter of faux nerf guns hitting the floor as the rutting sped up, and in a flash his thoughts were blasted the righteous fuck out of his mind as moistened fingers snuck down is pants and stroked.

Dave was gasping now, curling in ever so slightly, desperately seeking more friction. Bro needed to speed this show the fuck up, and screw the lady with the basket of cat food gawking from the end of the aisle, he needed this and--  
More toy guns fell as he bit back a scream.  
So apparently he had an exhibitionist streak. The way Bro groaned was all the approval he needed before letting out a porn worthy mewl.

Fuck the rules - they could always shop at HEB after they got kicked out.

His pants were halfway off by the time security arrived, his spot in the shelf long since emptied in his struggle to remain upright. Somewhere between the 'what the fucks' and 'stop what you're doings' Bro flicked his wrist just right and Dave came tumbling down, keening as he rode it out. A can of cat food rolled past him, his voyeur stuttering somewhere in the background and who the fuck cared, this was a thing and it was happening again if he and Bro had to start buying food online.

Being escorted out was a blur, a fucking delicious haze with Bro sneaking in a healthy amount of fondling and a promise of a repeat performance. Lazily, Dave turned his head and barely smothered a laugh as a panicked 'Clean up on aisle 12' echoed through the noisy store.

Maybe they could sneak back in later.


End file.
